Daughter of the Tribunal
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Centuries ago the Shredder was locked away so his evil would never torture the earth again. Despite such safety the Ninja Tribunal has remained vigilante. During this time an heir to the Tribunal has been born, daughter of Juto, trained to take up the fight and destroy the Shredder for good. Now the time has come and Persephone must face the destiny fate has in store, but not alone


Daughter of the Tribunal Chapter 1

Since the first creation of time there have been so many types of beings which have entered this world. Usually the most unique and extraordinary are the ones we can hardly ever get the chance to see at all. Some can get so well known in history they can actually be called Gods among us mortals of the earth.

What many of our worlds don't know is that many of these being we see as Gods or immortal guardians actually started out as nothing, but purely normal mortals themselves. They start out as mortals in the beginning, but as time goes on for them they gain more knowledge and strength eventually bringing them to the rare occasions to make that person virtually immortal.

With all of the centuries where they live there are times when these immortal beings enter back into our world to mix back into our society for a time. Some would mate with humans in order to produce offspring to carry on their lineage. Ones born to them have come to be known as demigods or to others as half-breeds. It's quite rare for more of them to be born alive along with living through their first few years of life without hindrance or dying. On the rare occasion when such children do manage to survive they gain such abilities and live a life so different to others they can't even imagine.

I was such a child, but let's not get too ahead of ourselves. My story began many years ago on the very first day of spring. It was when the very first new flowers bloomed at the beginning of the spring equinox when winter turned to spring. This kind of birth in itself was unusual for no one had been born during an equinox for the last few hundred years. By being born during such a time meant I was destined for great things and I was born with great abilities. Little did anyone really expect how great they would actually turn out to be in life later on.

My mother fell back against the pillows and sheets of her bed after giving one last final push with all of her remaining strength. At the same time the sharp, but strong cry of a newborn baby rang through the surrounding air.

Swiping the sweat from her forehead, a nurse said "Well done. You have a beautiful baby girl."

Smiling tiredly, my mother said "Is she all there? Is anything missing from her?"

"Not at all," said the doctor, coming up from behind the nurse, "she has all of her limbs, fingers, and toes." He was cleaning the blood and fluids from his hands with a towel.

Sighing, catching her breath, she said "That's good."

Just then another nurse stepped out from behind the doctor and moved into the view of the new mother. The baby was swaddled in a nice, warm, and soft blanket. Moving forward the nurse holding onto the baby came closer and turned the baby so that the young woman could see her new daughters face.

At the exact moment the child's eyes opened to blink and stare at her mother. The young woman sucked in a breath for her daughter carries the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen…well second to the child's father.

Stroking a finger down the babes cheek, the new mother said "May I hold her?"

"Of course you can," said the doctor, smiling, "after all she is your baby." He then signaled the nurse holding the babe and signaled to her to hand the child over.

The nurse did so and made sure the mothers arms were positioned correctly so that the infant would remain comfortable. The baby sounded her discomfort as she was shifted not liking being moved from her nice little spot. The mother quickly corrected herself to make her child comfortable again. Once this was done the babe settled back down.

"What name have you decided for her," inquired the doctor.

"I've thought about it for a while and I think I've decided the perfect one for her," spoke the mother, stroking a finger through the small bit of hair on the child's head.

"What is it the," asked the elder of the two nurses.

"Persephone shall be her name," declared the new mother, proudly. "Going by the date of her birth directly on the spring equinox it is a suitable name for her, don't you think?"

The doctor and the two nurses couldn't help, but to agree with her on that regard. In mythology Persephone was known as the Queen of the Underworld, but that wasn't what the reason was for the name. Persephone was known as the Goddess of fertility and symbol of the change of the seasons. Every time she would leave the surface to join Hades in the Underworld at the very beginning of the fall equinox the earth would lose its fertility and become somewhat lifeless for another number of some months. Then after this time when it would be time for her to leave the Underworld and return to the world above at the exact time of the beginning of the spring equinox life would return and the earth would regain its fertility. So right now the name Persephone was quite a fitting one.

The response she thought to get from the doctor and two nurses she didn't receive. Instead she received one she was hoping wouldn't come on this day.

"The name, Persephone, will do for now," spoke a familiar deep voice.

Instantly, at hearing the familiar voice, the young mother's body froze and her eyes were wide with something close to horror marked in her eyes. "You," she whispered, horrified with recognition.

A moment later a bright orb appeared inside the room close to her bed. Raising itself higher into the air it expanded until it was large enough to transport the ones coming through. When the light dispersed the figures inside was revealed to her.

There now stood the four being in the world she had most dreaded to see since the knowledge of her babies conception came to her mind. Letting out a shaky sigh, she said "I-I was hoping you wouldn't come."

"You know very well that is not possible," spoke Chikara: Ninjutsu master of Strength.

"We see all and know all," said Kon: Ninjutsu master of Spirit, "nothing can get past our eyes."

"I figured," sighed the new mother. She then realized something which had escaped her mind for a few seconds. The two nurses along with the doctor hadn't at all made a sound. Looking at all three closely she could see they were now frozen where they stood while wearing the same expressions and keeping the same positions they had before these uninvited guests made an appearance. "What did you do to them?"

"They have not been harmed," said Kon, "merely frozen in time. They will return back to how they were after we leave when our business here is concurred."

"And…what business do you speak of that would bring you here," asked the new mother, nervously. At those words she was met with the hard gaze of the one who had spoken in the deep tone of voice. The one she ultimately had dreaded to see on his night.

"Ignorance does not become you, Melinda," spoke Juto-Shisho, Ninjutsu Master of Weapons, "you know why we have come."

Instinctively Melinda tightened her hold slightly around the babe and held the child protectively closer against her body. "Please," she begged, "please don't take her from me."

Gently, Chikara said "You know that can't be so."

"Things over the past thousand years have been in a critical state for many of the offspring born to immortals, not just us," explained Kon. "Counting all who have been born to our line Persephone is the only one out of all to be born both alive and fully healthy. To ensure she remains that way Persephone will be taken to the Lap of the Gods."

"Not only have this, but things recently foreseen shown a rising danger on the horizon. The future is unpredictable, but destiny can't be changed," stated Juto, hovering closer to the bed. "The babe must begin her training as soon as possible to prepare her for what is to come and get her ready to take her own place inside of the Lap of the Gods as part of the Tribunal."

Juto began to reach out to take the child. Melinda wasn't going to lay there and allow her baby to be taken from her so quickly yet. "Whatever plans you have for her they can't start now," she stated, clutching the child tightly to her chest. "She is only a little babe so she won't be able to do anything involving the training you have planned for a long time yet."

She gazed at their faces especially Juto's, but none of them seemed to be wavering in their decision. Juto's gaze was now turned away from her and onto the baby's tiny form.

Melinda pleaded one last time hoping for one of them to at least break. She begged "Please, Juto, Persephone needs a mother's guidance and love in her life. For your daughters sake don't take her away from me so soon."

Juto's expression never changed, but something seemed to pass through his eyes. It may have only lasted less than a second, Melinda barely caught it, but it had been there. At her plea the four Tribunal members exchanged looks and shared a silent conversation with each other. Not knowing what was said between them Melinda feared the outcome. By the end of it the fourth and largest member Hisomi the Ninjutsu Master of Stealth, looked at me giving a silent nod for he doesn't speak.

Juto said "Very well, Persephone may reside with you, but know this the child will not be remaining with you forever. On the day of her seventh birthday I will return to take her to the Lap of the Gods. So treasure what time you do have with her for it will not be long."

Kon warned "Don't attempt to run from us. If you try to hide from our gaze we will still find you. Remember the four of us see all and know all. Attempting to keep Persephone from out sight will not alter her destiny. She will come to us."

With that the sphere from before appeared back into the room. Like from before it slowly enveloped the entire group as it did so they began to transport out disappearing. The entire time Melinda looked directly at Juto's face as he returned it with one of his own. Everything occurred so fast Melinda couldn't even object or argue further if she wanted to. None of the members of the Tribunal gave her an opportunity to do so.

Finally alone Melinda released a very shaky breath which revealed how nervous she was during the entire encounter. She had really feared she would lose her newborn this night. As soon as the Tribunal had left time began to move again and the two nurses along with the doctor came out of their frozen state completely oblivious to what had occurred without their knowledge.

The doctor said "Persephone is a lovely name for such a beautiful baby. It fits her absolutely perfectly." When he didn't get the response he expected he looked for one. "Melinda?"

While the doctor had been speaking Melinda's mind had been lost in thought. Although at the sound of her name being spoken she lifted up her head and gaze from that of little Persephone's. "Yes," she asked.

"Are you all right," questioned the doctor, concerned, "you seem distracted."

"Well of course she's distracted," stated the elder of the two nurses, "she only just finished giving birth for five hours straight."

The doctor held up his hands in a comical defensive manner while the younger of the two nurses just laughed at the humor of the scene.

Chuckling tiredly, Melinda said "I'm just really tired. Such a along birth took all of the strength right out of me."

"Then we won't impose ourselves on anymore of your time," said the doctor. "You need your rest. Besides, I have other patients to attend to."

"Then I won't keep you here any longer," said Melinda, nodding towards the door, signaling they could take their leave.

Pointing to a button on the bed, the younger of the two nurses said "Just press this button of you require anything or if you're distressed so we'll send someone down to you."

Nodding, showing she understood, Melinda assured "I'll remember."

"Now get some rest," ordered the doctor, "you're going to really need it in the days to come." With that he along with the two nurses left the room to look after some other patients within the hospital walls.

"You have no idea," breathed Melinda, slumping back against her numerous pillows even further. She then gazed at her little one as Persephone release a little yawn nuzzling against her mother for warmth and something else. The baby was hungry eager for its first meal.

With the room having them as the only occupants there Melinda felt comfortable enough to feed Persephone. As soon as Melinda got Persephone into position the baby latched on immediately beginning to suckle despite how exhausted she was. Being born took a lot of work especially taking it out of a baby. As Melinda relaxed watching Persephone nurse her mind returned to what the Tribunal had told her. For now she and her daughter were going to be able to remain together, but she had even bigger things to worry about. If she wanted to keep Persephone for far more than seven small years then she would have to run finding a safe place to hide out.

Kissing Persephone's head while stroking her head in a loving manner, Melinda whispered "I promise you, Persephone, I'm going to keep us together. The Tribunal may keep a close eye pm us, but I'm still going to try. Nothing's going to separate us taking you away from me." Little did she know how hard that kind of promise was going to be in keeping.

Unknown to Melinda the Tribunal was going to be the least of her problems. Five figures not part of the Tribunal were using magi to watch from their own place.

Five mystical beings known as the Mystic Ninjas were watching things from the confines of their own temple being witness to the entire encounter by using a pool of water as their guide. They had sensed the birth of a new demigod and used their own elemental magic to investigate. Each one of them could control of the five major elements of the earth which were water, fire, metal, earth, and wind. Similar to the members of the Tribunal they knew the type of significance such a birth as this carried…and they couldn't be more delighted by it.

"So," said the Fire Mystic, "an heir to the Ninja Tribunal has been born."

And by the look of things it is to Juto-Shisho she is born to," said the Metal Mystic. "An interesting turn of events. There hasn't been one born to the Ninja Tribunal for thousands of years."

"If the Ninja Tribunal are able to fully train the girl in the ways of Ninjutsu she could become a powerful adversary a hindrance to our plans," spoke the Water Mystic.

"The Ninja Tribunal will never have the chance to do so," growled the Earth Mystic. "The child must die before she has the chance to mature."

Many of the other Foot Mystics spoke out in agreement with their brother…well all except for one.

The Fire Mystic seemed to think differently about the situation. "Let's not be too hasty, my brothers," he said, thoughtfully. "There is another possible solution here to think about."

"If not to kill the child then what is your solution," questioned the Wind Mystic.

"It is true that the child would be a considerable adversary to us, but only in the hands of the Ninja Tribunal would this be possible," spoke the Fire Mystic.

"What are you getting at, Brother," inquired the Earth Mystic.

Smirking behind his helmet, Fire Mystic said "That we be the ones to train the girl in Ninjutsu instead of the members of the Ninja Tribunal."

That came as a shock something that the other four Foot Mystics didn't expect to come forth. Some of them didn't really think they heard correctly from their fellow Foot Mystic.

"Say that again," said the Water Mystic, disbelief residing in his voice.

"Think about it," sneered Fire Mystic, sly, "if we took the child and brought her up under our wing then we would have quite a suitable weapon to use against our enemies. The Tribunal wouldn't be able to use her power against us then. It'll all belong to us."

"Plus," said the Wind Mystic, nodding is a thoughtful manner as he thought all of the information over, "she'd be a great amount of leverage against the Ninja Tribunal if they try anything against us. With things being as they are they'd be quite reluctant to let someone with her blood magic die just like that. The artifacts…we could trade her for the artifacts."

Excitement seemed to go through them. The idea of being able to get their hands on such power made an impact indeed.

The Fire Mystic said "That may come later if the first part of the plan doesn't go as we want it to be. The trade would be our back up. Wouldn't you want things to be done in a way which would cause the most harm to the Tribunal. If we do…then turning the girl against her own lineage would be the most affective."

Now that they were listening to even more of their fellow Foot Mystics they could see the sense of it a lot clearer.

Eyes narrowed slightly at seeing this, Fire Mystic said "What is your decision?"

The rest of the Foot Mystics shared a look and after a few seconds nodded decisively to each other. They had reached their decision on the matter.

"Very well," said the Metal Mystic, "we shall do it."

"Good," said the Fire Mystic, pleased. He was quite satisfied at the outcome. It had moved exactly in the direction he wished it to go in.

"If we are to go through with our plan then we must do so quickly," hissed the Water Mystic. "We only have a small opportunity of seven years to retrieve the child. For if the Tribunal manages to retrieve the child before we do then that part of our plans will be lost to us." The Water Mystic spoke true. He knew all along with the others once the child was taken to the monastery at the Lap of the Gods she would be forever out of their reach of their influence while undergoing her training.

If they wished to retrieve her then they were required to act for the window of opportunity allowing them to do so would close on them sooner than they would want. None of them could leave the temple grounds for they were bound to this place. In order to steal the child they would have to get someone to get her instead.

Gazing at the image of mother and infant the five of them made with their weapons the Fire Mystic gave out an order. "Send out the bone-demon," he commanded.

For Melinda she didn't have to remain within the hospital for long before her strength fully returned to her. It was after two days until she could take her baby to go home. The little Persephone was healthy showing no sorts of complications so there were no signs of hindrances on that part.

On her return trip to her house she failed to notice the figure following close to the rear. How could she spot the figure after all the bone-demon sent by the Foot Mystics was hidden nearly invisible to all by magic. He was to wait for the right opportunity to grab the child and disappear. Most likely this would be when Melinda left Persephone for however small time it would be. This way if the Ninja Tribunal found out about the kidnapping and tried to investigate they would have no idea where the child was taken to or who even stole her in the first place. The bone-demon was going to have to go through this entire process carefully so no mistakes would get in the way.

As soon as Melinda reached her house she immediately went up into the nursery she'd set up for her Persephone. Walking around the room she showed Persephone all the things placed in preparation for her coming. Melinda watched sadly as Persephone seemed to gaze around the nursery in curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Persephone," she said, sadly. "I made this nursery with all my love so you could live happily in it, but now we've got to leave. We will only be able to spend one night then we'll need to go."

Persephone released a happy gurgle reaching out a hand not understanding the important words her mother was telling her. Melinda looked to what had caught Persephone's attention smiling at what she saw. For the amusement of her baby she had hung a few small crystals over her daughter's cradle which was situated directly next to the window. For when the light either from the sun or the moon would shine upon them different colors of light would spread through the general area of the room.

Smiling Melinda moved over to the tiny cradle bringing the little one closer to the crystals, but far enough so she couldn't grab them. "Can you see the light," she cooed. "Can you see it?"

Melinda turned the crystal she was holding and by doing so the color of the Persephone was seeing changed in her eyes with each turn. At one point Persephone reached out towards the crystal as if she wished to grasp the different colors in her hands. This was proved so when one of the reflecting lights hit her tiny palm and her fingers attempting to close around it. Chuckling Melinda let go of the crystal lowering Persephone inside of her cradle. She squirmed a little as Melinda arranged the small blanket around her.

"There now," said Melinda, softly, kissing her daughter on the head, "you go to sleep, little one." She then began to hum a soft tune while at the same time gently rocking the cradle back and forth. Within only a few short minutes Persephone was fast asleep.

Moving away from the cradle, Melinda sighed "I'd better get packing. You have a good nap, Persephone." Melinda exited the nursery to get to her packing, but not before she opened the window slightly so a small breeze could flow in to keep the baby comfortable.

Outside watching the house the bone demon heard everything Melinda said and not liking what he'd heard knowing the Foot Mystics wouldn't as well. Moving away from the house the bone demon looked for a secluded area. Once making sure he was completely alone he knelt while touching the magical amulet hanging from its neck.

Activating it the bone demon called "Dark Masters." It glowed at his call and a moment later the translucent figures of the Foot Mystics appeared before him.

"My Masters," said the bone demon, bowing, "I have followed the woman to her home without any sort of hindrance."

"Excellent," said the Fire Mystic, pointing to the amulet, "the amulet we have granted you will cloak your presence there."

"You will remain invisible to all who might encounter you," spoke the Water Mystic.

"Master, there may be a problem with the plan," hissed the bone demon. "The mother is preparing herself to take the babe into hiding. What if she is able to leave before I can reach the little one? What if…" The bone demon was cut off when the Wind Mystic threw a large burst of wind into his face to silence him in irritation.

"You need not concern yourself with the woman," said the Wind Mystic, "she is powerless."

"Once the sun has set go into the house while the mother sleeps and steel the baby while using the amulets power to transport to us," ordered the Water Mystic.

"Once the child is in our possession he Tribunal will not be able to help her," stated the Metal Mystic, "and we will have obtained a powerful new weapon against them."

"Do not fail us," warned the Fire Mystic, "for you know the consequences of your failure if you do."

Aiming another bow to the Foot Mystics, bone demon said "I will not fail you, my Masters."

"You had better not," growled the Earth Mystic.

The Images of all five of the Foot Mystics disappeared leaving the bone demon alone with his thoughts. He stood waiting in the shadows for the opportunity to follow the orders his masters had given him.

Hours later Melinda finished packing materials she planned to bring with her in a number of boxes and suitcases. Basically clothes, other essentials along with some personal items. Ever since the girl had been conceived she had eventually prepared for this knowing just what o pack up so this didn't really take very long in the first place. Next to packing a lot of essentials for the baby there was one very important thing in particular.

After she brought everything she'd packed near the front door she looked into her purse double checking an envelope she knew was inside. Opening the large brown envelope she found all of the money from her savings she took from the bank earlier that week before she'd gone into labor. Thinking it was best to take it all out of there on hand for when she required it most. She had credit cards with her, but they could be traced easily while cash money could not. Also, she already had a new identity prepared for use.

Returning the envelope of money into the purse, Melinda sighed "I'd better go eat. I haven't eaten very much today." She then went into the kitchen and cooked a small dinner for herself. While she was busy doing so she could hear Persephone beginning to fuss from the nursery on the second floor.

So instead of eating in the kitchen Melinda decided to consume her good in the nursery so she may be able to calm her baby. As soon as she was done with her meal she gave Persephone hers which made the child settle completely into slumber.

As Melinda placed the infant into her cradle the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to rise. Looking carefully around the room and out the window, Melinda said "There's nothing here. So why do I feel like someone is watching me?"

Melinda looked again, but continued to not see anything or anyone there. Still suspicious she shut the window locking it tight. Remaining a somewhat uneasy she decided to sleep inside the nursery with her baby. So she took a decent sized blanket along with a soft pillow she settled down in the rocking chair inside of the nursery. Right after double checking that her daughter was sound asleep she fell into slumber herself.

Outside of the house the bone demon saw his chance at hand. Hovering up to the nursery window he attempted to pull it open. Finding it was heavily locked in place the bone demon used the power of the amulet to unlock the latch. A moment later the lock on the window clicked open allowing the bone demon to push his way inside. He made sure not to make the slightest noise as he did so. Once inside the room the bone demon placed him in front of the babies cradle. Its shadow from the moon placed itself across the child. Seeing the mother was unaware of his presence in the room he went to lift the little one.

Just as the bone demon did so Persephone seemed to wake up from her sleep at his touch. The bone demon stilled his arms as the child woke up in front of him just as he was lifting her. As Persephone woke up she blinked her eyes as if she was trying to get a good look at who was holding her through the darkness. As soon as he eyes focused in on the demon she immediately began to cry.

"Quiet child," hissed the bone demon, shocked the child could see him when others could not. He cast a nervous glance in the direction of where the mother was sleeping in the rocking chair. "Quiet!"

That only caused Persephone to cry even louder increasing the amount of noise eventually waking up her mother.

"Persephone…," said Melinda, rubbing at her eyes tiredly, "mommy's here to…" She cut herself off for a moment later she got a very huge shock. There was her child floating in the air above her cradle crying out in fright. Shooting up from her rocking chair she moved towards Persephone. "What in the world…!"

Just as Melinda was going to grab the baby from the air something slammed into her knocking her away. She was slammed against the wall breaking her rocking chair in the process. That was how hard the impact of the hit was. She slid down right next to the small diaper station she'd originally set up weeks back.

"What was that," she said, frightened. She knew something else was in the room there with them, but she just couldn't see what it was. She needed to find a way to see it.

Quickly thinking Melinda spotted the baby powder had fallen lying on its side on the floor. Grabbing it Melinda ripped off the top and threw it at where she thought the thing which threw her was standing. As soon as it hit she had to hold back a scream herself. Standing there partially revealed by the baby powder stood a demon completely made of bones holding her baby. No wonder little Persephone was terrified.

"My baby," whispered Melinda, horrified. "Give me back my baby!" She picked up the closest thing to her which a lamp was throwing it directly at the bone demons head.

The bone demon let out a cry of pain bringing a hand up to his face. At the same time Melinda threw a nearby candle at the things eyes as she ran at it. The bone demon didn't see her until she was right there. He didn't have really much time to react before the flame of the candle was thrust directly into one of his eyes. Shrieking the bone demon brought both of his hands up to his eyes and doing so he dropped little Persephone from his hands.

Gasping Melinda sprang forward arms stretched out to catch Persephone. Melinda caught her perfectly in her arms before the babe could damage herself when hitting the floor. Clutching Persephone to her chest patting her back, Melinda said "Your all right I've got you."

A moment later Melinda had to duck as the bone demons tail swung her way so she could avoid getting hit at all. That didn't stop anything else from getting broken in the process. The cradle was hit ending up smashed to pieces. Melinda covered Persephone with her own body as a shield making sure the baby wouldn't get hit by any of the flying debris. The bone demon was on a rampage from the pain, but she knew he wouldn't be for much longer. She had to get them both out of there before they were discovered.

Melinda then got ready to run when she spotted something on the floor that caught her notice. It was one of the crystals she'd hung over the cradle for the baby's pleasure. This was the largest of the crystals she'd hung and what made it even more unique was the line of smaller crystals connected to it one by one on a golden chain. At the end of the chain was a dark blue ribbon where it would hang from at the end. Then the other end of the ribbon would hold the same thing. A gold chain with small circular shaped crystals connected at certain points while all the way at the end held a larger crystal identical to the other. Melinda came to a quick decision judging by the way Persephone reacted to them before Melinda knew she couldn't leave them behind. Making a quick grab for them Melinda got up and shot straight as an arrow out of the nursery.

Bolting down the stairs and to the front door Melinda grabbed her purse along with one of the many suitcases she'd packed early on which was the closest to the front door. Just as she ran out she heard a loud roar coming from the second floor of the house. There was then a lot of banging as she could hear the bone demon beginning to follow her. Picking up on the speed she tried desperately to put even more distance between them.

The bone demon burst through the front door and now as in hot pursuit. Melinda had a plan she knew if she got on a bus she'd probably be safe, but the problem was she needed to lose the bone demon first. Seeing something up ahead she knew what needed to be done.

Running directly into an alley she quickly found a spot to hide behind a doorway. Only a few seconds later the bone demon came charging into the alley. He went on through and going into the next street. Not knowing where the woman had gone he looked one way and then the other eventually choosing to go left.

As soon as Melinda realized it was sage to come out she moved from her hiding place. It was a good thing she gained such a head start on the bone demon for he didn't even think once she was hiding. Coming to the realization the bone demon wasn't going to turn back she ran out of the alley the way she first came in. Melinda continued running along the street until she reached a bus stop she knew was close by getting there just in time. The bus was only just beginning to leave once she reached it.

"Hold the bus," she shouted, waving the hand holding the suitcase in the air. "Hold the bus!"

Luckily for her the driver of the bus heard her cry for the bus halted and one of its doors opened for her to enter. Right when she did the door closed behind leaving the bus to really pull to really pull away this time.

Melinda was attempting to desperately catch her breath from running so hard. During this time she found her seat gazing at Persephone finally paying some attention to her. Persephone wasn't crying as loud as she was, but she was continuing to be upset.

While trying to think straight Melinda knew what to do to calm her. Placing her purse and suitcase to the side Melinda held the ribbon with the crystals hanging from above Persephone's head. Twirling one of them around with a finger caught Persephone's attention causing her to cease crying.

Smiling, Melinda said "That's a good girl. Sleep now." Kissing her daughter on the head she got herself comfortable along with Persephone. Seeing her baby was now settled Melinda called up to the driver. "Excuse me, sir, how far does this bus go?"

The driver seemed to think about it for a few moments. After contemplating it, he said "It goes all the way to San Diego, Ma'am."

That was a bit of a shock to Melinda. She had been so focused on getting away from the bone demon didn't know the type of bus she climbed into. To be honest she only meant to run away a few districts not all the way to the other side of the country. As she thought about it the shock slowly began to wear off as they slowly went away. The further away they got the better and safer it would be for them.

Knowing they were in for quite a long ride Melinda checked over the things she'd managed to grab in order to take with them. She was much relieved when she found the envelope stuffed with her savings still inside. She wouldn't be able to use her credit cards so basically she'd have to rely on this money carefully as income until she could find a decent job in their new home. She'd have to do things carefully in order to not run out until this was made so into reality.

When Melinda opened the suitcase she knew immediately she picked the right one even though it had been so quick a decision. Inside were a few shorts and pants she packed hours ago while on the other side were mostly baby clothes, a few diapers, and other baby materials. Most of her own clothes were inside of the other suitcases she left behind at the house, but these would do temporarily until she was able to acquire new ones. In the meantime there was nothing else she could do, but be patient until they reached their destination so right now she just sat back and slept with Persephone tight in her arms.

Back behind them the bone demon had finally come to realize he lost track of his prey. Each time he turned a corner on the roofs looking down to not find her target he increasingly got more nervous. He knew the Foot Mystics weren't going to like this. Finally he knew he couldn't hold off calling them any longer.

"Dark Masters," he hissed, activating the amulets power. A moment later the Foot Mystics appeared hovering in front of him.

"Why have you summoned us," demanded Fire Mystic. "Have you completed your mission? Is the child in your possession?"

"No, Masters," answered the bone demon, head bowed, not wanting to make any eye contact.

"Then why have you summoned us here when you should be doing your job," growled Earth Mystic.

"Masters," hissed the bone demon, nervously, "I fear we've hit a problem in the plan."

"What kind of problem," asked Metal Mystic, voice dangerously low.

Hesitantly and reluctantly, bone demon said "Masters…I'm afraid the mother and the child have escaped." The response he received by the Foot Mystics were both expected and feared.

"What," angrily, shouted the Foot Mystics.

"You mean to tell us," said the Water Mystic, teeth gritted, "with all of your abilities along with the power of the amulet you weren't able to kidnap a simple infant!"

"I apologize, my Masters," said the bone demon, submissively. "I was in the process of taking the infant, but the child could somehow see through the amulets power to spot me alerting the mother to my presence with her creaming. The mother managed to retrieve the child from my grasp and ran."

"Inexcusable," exclaimed the Water Mystic, shooting s bunch of water directly as the bone demon.

Having not much time to react the force of the water hit the bone demon head on. With a yell the bone demon slammed into the opposite side of the roof not able to move until it completely passed him by. When all of it was gone he tried to regain his footing and breath. "I am sorry, Masters," he said.

"The child must be located quickly," stated the Wind Mystic. "We can't afford for this child to end up in the hands of the Tribunal. Too much is at stake for us."

"Failure in this mission is not an option," said the Fire Mystic, dangerously. The flames in his arms seemed to grow emphasizing his fury. The extent of them showed how serious he was in what he stated.

"I understand, my Masters," said the bone demon, bowling low, "I will keep searching for them."

"You had better," hissed the Fire Mystic, "you know the consequences if you keep failing us." With that the Foot Mystics disappeared returning to their temple.

Once the Mystics were gone the bone demon activated the part of the amulet to keep him hidden from humans. He then set out to search for and locate his prey as were his orders.

A few days later the bus had finally reached the end of the line. Opening the doors, the driver said "Here you go."

Cradling Persephone in one arm while carrying her purse on the other shoulder along with holding the suitcase in the other hand she climbed down the bus. Doing so she checked out their new surroundings San Diego was a big city and it was going to take a while to get used to all of the new changes. Any second thoughts she may have been carrying in her mind flew out of the window when the doors of the bus closed off on her and it drove way for somewhere else.

Sighing, Melinda looked at Persephone to find her staring curiously at all of the new sights around her. She then looked up at her mother.

"Well, little one," said Melinda, "time to start a new adventure." She walked off not knowing where they were going to go or happen next.

**Please Review**


End file.
